Revenge
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: So, this is a REALLY short one shot I wrote a while ago for my older sister because we were bored and she was rather impressed with my writing skills. It's about the Beatles when they're at the Airport either going on tour or coming home, I cant remember which...REVIEW IT!


George, Ringo, John and Paul were at the airport waiting for their plane to Liverpool when two VERY pretty girls walked by, barely taking any notice of the fab four. John was completely outraged by the flounty girls and voiced it loudly to his mates.

"They didn't even notice us John," Paul said rolling his eyes,

"Because we're disguised until we get on the plane.

"John's expression changed from anger to confusion, "Oh Right; I forgot." he said scratching his big fake beard.

"Besides John," George said, "They'd like me and Ringo more."

"They wouldn't!" Paul protested , "right John? They'd like US more!"

"Right!" John said. Ringo scoffed and closed the magazine he was pretending to read.

"What's wrong with liking me and George?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing," John shrugged "Just that you and George's fan base is smaller."

"And you have a big nose, and George is just a kid!" Paul said with a sly grin

"I am not a kid!" George bellowed "I turned 21 last week!"

"You're still younger than us." John said just to aggravate the youngest Beatle!

George started to pout as the two girls walked by again this time stopping to look at the four disguised Beatles.

"Um excuse us," The taller of the two said , "But we would like you all to know that we like George and Paul."

"I TOLD you she wouldn't like you John!" George said , sitting back and smiling smuggly.

"Shut up George!" John muttered sitting back in his chair to pout.

"But what about me?" Ringo Asked sadly ," They like Paul over me!

"Join the club Rings," John pouted. George and Paul rolled their eyes and started to serenade the two girls.

"Hello Love," Paul said , " which one of you likes me best?"

The shorter girl grinned and stepped forward blushing slightly, "I'm Olivia."

"Well Olivia," Paul said taking her hand to his mouth and gently kissing it, "It's very nice to meet you."

"And what might your name be love?" George asked grinning crookedly.

she giggled girlishly, "Lindsay." He smiled at her and glanced at Paul. He was leaning in to kiss the other girl and he'd taken of his disguise.

Lindsay bit her lip and pulled George's fake beard off hesitantly.

John leaned forward curious at what the younger boy was going to do. He was surprised greatly when he saw George kiss Lindsay. John's attention was short however when Ringo nudged over at a rather large group of girls waiting for their flights. One word kept echoing in their minds. That word was Revenge.

Ringo watched as john stood up in his chair and yelled 0in his best falsetto , "Look it's Paul McCartney and George Harrison!"

everything seemed to stop as EVERY girl in the vicinity stopped and saw the two Beatles.

George and Paul glanced at each other and then at John and Ringo before Paul kissed Olivia's lips quickly and bolted.

George smiled sheepishly and said," Sorry love, gotta go!" He pecked her cheek and ran behind Paul every girl in the airport following behind.

Olivia and Lindsay looked at each other then walked up to John and Ringo. They stripped them of their disguises and John and Ringo grinned when the two girls giggled.

What the two Beatles didn't know , was Olivia and Lindsay had one word echoing in their minds and that word was Revenge.

Olivia snickered as Ringo flirted with her, and Lindsay and John made out in the chair.

When John stopped the game of tonsil hockey, Lindsay shrieked like a crazy fan girl and stood up and pointed at John, " OH my gosh! It's John Lennon and Ringo Starr!"

If it's possible , more girls turned their attention to the other two Beatles. Ringo and John knew they'd been tricked and ran in the direction of Paul and George.

Every girl followed them and Olivia and Lindsay looked triumphant as they boarded their plan


End file.
